Life is too short
by SheepCushion
Summary: Después de un duro viaje hacia la Montaña del Norte, Anna de Arendelle al fin puede reencontrarse con su querida hermana Elsa. Sin embargo la falta de comunicación y las diferencias entre ambas, no son buenas aliadas, aumentando el muro de hielo que por tantos años las ha separado a la una de la otra... Porque el orgullo les impide ver sus errores -One Shot-


¡Hola! antes que nada, mi nota aclaratoria :). Este texto es una representación de lo narrado en la canción eliminada "Life´s too short" de Frozen, con algunas partes que si se sucedieron en la película.

Es una escena alternativa y eliminada, en el cual se cuenta el encuentro de Anna y Elsa en la montaña, bastante distinto de lo que al final se hizo en la película (que resultó más dramático y hermoso). En él hablo de una profecía, un elemento eliminado en el guión, según la cual Arendelle sería gobernado por un monarca de corazón de hielo. Obviamente estoy convencida de que esa profecía no hacía referencia a Elsa, sino a Hans (por aquello que Anna dijo al final de la película, de que suyo era el corazón de hielo).

Es mi primer One-Shot, no sean muy duras conmigo xD. Tal vez haga un capítulo más para narrar el reprise de Life´s too short, pero no prometo nada :(.

Espero que disfruten mi visión de esta canción : ).

* * *

**Life´s too short**

Anna no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos, sin embargo las imágenes tenían una nitidez excepcional, y la luz del sol se reflejaba contra la imponente estructura de hielo, creando hermosos matices de color que hacían que su corazón se encogiese de la emoción. Altas torres se recortaban contra el cielo del atardecer, con una belleza tan etérea como delicada, hechas en cristal puro y helado. Distante pero hermoso, ese palacio le recordaba demasiado a Elsa… Tragó saliva sonoramente, notando en su pecho el cosquilleo que se anticipaba a la emoción, sumado al vértigo de saber que lograría lo que no había conseguido en mucho tiempo. Sólo tenía que subir las delicadas escaleras que conducían a la estructura, estaba tan sólo a unos pasos de distancia de su hermana… ¿Y entonces por qué se sentía tan insegura? No iba a morderle, por fín podría salvar todas aquellas distancias que por tantos años las habían separado.

Con renovada determinación, la joven princesa subió agarrada al reposa manos, hasta que finalmente las elevadas hojas que componían el portón fueron el único impedimento para volver a ver a Elsa. Alzó la mano para llamar, como tantas otras muchas veces había hecho, pero detuvo su mano enguantada a unos centímetros, para girarse y mirar a Kristoff y a Olaff.

-Será mejor que esperéis aquí-Informó, encogiendo sus hombros bajo la abrigada capa de color fucsia-La última vez que le presenté a un chico lo congeló todo.

-¿Estás de broma?-Protestó el rubio montañés con tono de indignación-¡El hielo es mi vida! No puedes hablar enserio…

-Por favor-Dijo conciliadora-Sólo será un momento-Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, que fue correspondida con un murmullo de resignación por parte de su compañero de viaje, y sin volver a vacilar de nuevo, golpeó el hielo y este cedió lentamente.

El interior sobrecogió a la princesa más de lo que había creído, dándole la impresión de haber entrado de lleno en un sueño hermoso. Una sala circular y amplia se extendía allá donde alcanzaba su vista, con una fuente de escarcha en el centro de la misma, de la cual brotaban pequeños copos suspendidos en el aire. Distintos arcos abovedados conducían a estancias inferiores, y de la cúpula que componía el elevado techo, colgaba una lámpara de araña con la forma inconfundible de una estrella nevada. Las luces del norte traslucían y daban luz a todo el palacio de hielo, haciendo que la chica evocase un pasado lejano en el cual todo había estado bien. El bloqueo de su mente se dispersó al recordar los buenos momentos que aquella mística magia les había proporcionado, y como la misma terminó por distanciarlas y arrebatarles la diversión y el cariño fraternal que ambas se profesaban. No había secretos ahora que detuviesen a Anna de Arendelle, quien ahora comprendía el porqué del muro de hielo metafórico que por tantos años la había separado de Elsa. Sonrió nostálgica, y se cuidó de no resbalar mientras avanzaba.

-¿Elsa? Soy yo, Anna-Llamó, y su voz retumbó por el hall, creando un eco que se perdía en las entrañas del palacio de hielo.

-¿Anna?-Oyó entonces, alzando la vista y recorriendo con sus ojos aguamarina un par de escaleras labradas en el propio hielo, con una exquisitez que haría palidecer a muchos maestros artesanos de Arendelle, hasta llegar al punto en el que ambas confluían. La delicada silueta de la reina se recortaba contra el umbral, con una sinuosidad que ignoraba que poseyese, acostumbrada a las prendas recatadas y poco favorecedoras que solía portar la rubia. La escarcha cubría su cuerpo adaptándose a él a la perfección, cayendo a los lados como si fuese una prolongación de la propia Elsa. Su cabello, alborotado, caía en una trenza de platino líquido a un lado de su hombro desnudo. Anna contuvo una sonrisa, ¿Quién hubiese pensado que en el fondo su hermana era tan atrevida? Seguramente ni siquiera era consciente de ello, pero por primera vez en años, veía a su hermana como si fuese ella misma, y todo lo demás no hubiese sido más que un reflejo difuso de la misma que ocultaba todo lo demás. Aún desde esa distancia, podía observar el saludable brillo de sus ojos turquesa, que reflejaba la más sincera felicidad.

-¡Wow, Elsa! Te ves diferente-Observó mientras caminaba hacia ella-Te queda el cambio.

-Gracias-Respondió ella con su habitual voz solemne, revelando en cierto matiz que acogía de buen grado el halago. Empezó a descender lentamente las escaleras, sin deshacerse de su porte regio mientras acortaba las distancias, y Anna supo que eso era muy buena señal. Apenas un metro las separaba.

-Elsa…-Empezó a decir con ciertos titubeos. Era la primera vez que hablaban cara a cara en mucho tiempo, y la emoción más genuina anidaba en su pecho, trabando su habla e impidiéndole encontrar las palabras correctas-He venido para que podamos tener una segunda oportunidad…Por tanto tiempo yo… Nosotras… Echaba de menos tu compañía-Reconoció con timidez- La verdad, no me esperaba todo esto-Señaló con los brazos abiertos todo lo que estos abarcaban, admitiendo la fascinación que le producía-¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Wow! Es…Es simplemente impresionante.

La reina se llevó una mano a los labios y rió ante el gesto de la princesa, la cual se contagió de su acto alegre y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Me alegro de que te guste, hermana-Le respondió con toda la sinceridad-Este es mi verdadero yo. Lamento…-Elsa desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia el suelo, como si le diese vergüenza admitirlo. Detrás de toda su fachada de mujer distante y sobervia, se escondía la niña juguetona y tímida que siempre había sido, ¿Por qué había tenido que cambiar?-…Lamento haberte mantenido al margen. Temía demasiado…

Anna se atrevió a ir un poco más lejos, y buscó con sus manos enguantadas el frío tacto de las de la muchacha. Al principio ella quiso resistirse, pero finalmente cedió, alzando la mirada y regalándole una amable curvatura de labios.

-No te preocupes. Hemos estado separadas por mucho tiempo-Apretó sus dedos de forma afectuosa, como había querido hacer siempre. La esperanza de que todo volvería a ser como debería la llenaba de emoción-Es hora de olvidarse de quien tenia la razón…

-…Y de quien no la tiene-Respondió Elsa. Soltó una de las manos de Anna sólo para apartarse un mechón platino de los ojos, y volvió a tomarla-Por favor-Dijo repentinamente-Quédate. Hay espacio de sobra para ti aquí. Todo volverá a ser como antes-Prometió-No tendremos que volver a separarnos más.

La pelirroja tomó aire, vacilando a la hora de hablar. Era lo que había anhelado, su sueño se cumplía y por fin no tendría que verse sola de nuevo. Tendría el afecto de su hermana, que siempre había mendigado y le había sido negado; a un hombre maravilloso a su lado, y la incondicional amistad de Kristoff, ¿Qué podía salir mal? Observó detenidamente a Elsa, regia como siempre, aunque su piel se había tornado ligeramente más pálida, al igual que su cabello, desde que se exiliase a la montaña. Lucía más hermosa que nunca, pues su rostro no revelaba la seriedad y melancolía que siempre había caracterizado a su semblante, sino que la alegría dotaba sus facciones de una suavidad que la hacía mostrar su verdadero aspecto. Tenía razón, era ella… Una verdadera reina de Hielo y Nieve.

-Antes no podía comprenderlo, pero finalmente puedo hacerlo. La vida es demasiado corta para perder a una hermana como tú-La reina le sonrió con ternura. Verdaderamente todo iba a estar bien ahora…-Entonces… ¿Vas a volver conmigo?

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida por su pregunta. Parecía que verdaderamente le había cogido de improviso, por lo cual se soltó de golpe de su tacto, retrocediéndo un par de pasos con recelo.

-¿Cómo que volver?-Preguntó enarcando una ceja, como si Anna acabase de decir algo sumamente horrible-¿Qué quieres decir con VOLVER?

Oh, vaya. Acababa de llegar a un asunto visiblemente delicado.

-Para descongelar el fiordo, por supuesto…-Puso cara de circunstancias, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver que su hermana no encajaba bien la información, y mucho menos cuando Anna sacó de su fardo los guantes celestes de seda que Elsa había llevado toda su vida. Si antes había creído que estaba pálida, era porque no sabía que la mala noticia podía arrebatar el color rosado de sus mejillas para hacerla parecer un espectro de nieve-Sólo tu puedes hacerlo… Tu poder ha…

Las manos de Elsa se movieron delante de su rostro, como si intentase con ese gesto restar importancia o veracidad a las palabras de la menor de las princesas. Sin duda estaba convencida de que estaba divagando o algo peor. ¿Quería hacerla sentir culpable por liberarse? El horror traslucía en sus orbes.

-No-Dijo primero con un hilo de voz. Después, cambiando su semblante por uno más duro, dejó escapar una risa cuasi sarcástica-No, no te creo.

-¿Qué? Oh, vamos Elsa. Yo pensé que podrías volver y…-No pudo seguir pues esta la interrumpió, encarándola con la ira relampagueando en sus orbes de color azul.

-¿Qué? Vamos, ¡Dilo! ¿Qué me ponga los guantes? ¿Es eso?-Sus cejas se contrajeron, revelando el enojo que crecía por momentos dentro de su pecho-¿Así es como acaba tu historia?

-Bueno-Titubeó Anna, meneando los hombros con indecisión, ¿Qué podía decirle? No había previsto semejante reacción por su parte, de hecho había estado convencida de que su hermana iba a mostrarse más comprensiva y colaborativa al respecto, pero al parecer había errado, como otras tantas muchas veces en su vida. Aún así no perdía la esperanza de disuadirla, pues no en vano se había embarcado en un viaje tan peligroso como ese, y no pensaba volver sin ella a Arendelle. Encontraría una solución. Lo haría-Sí-Reconoció-Todo será como antes, pero volveremos a estar unidas-Intentó dar un paso hacia delante para tratar de calmar a Elsa con su presencia, más esta le dio la espalda irritada.

-Así que este es tu plan para forzarme a volver a una jaula…-Rezumaba frustración. Pequeños copos empezaron a arremolinarse lentamente alrededor de ellas, meciendo las trenzas caramelo de Anna a medida que la crispación de su hermana empezaba a extenderse.

-¡Espera! No es así exactamente, Elsa. Tienes que entenderlo-Meneó la cabeza, pues no entendía otro modo, ¿Cómo si no acabarían con la maldición? La joven princesa era aún demasiado inexperta como para saber que ese no era el camino correcto, pero ni siquiera su hermana la reina era consciente de ello-Debemos pasar página juntas, no te aferres a los horrores del pasado. Ahora estoy contigo, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido…

De nuevo, lo que había empezado como una brisa cobró notablemente fuerza. La rubia se giró con brusquedad, haciendo que su trenza golpease su pecho a causa del movimiento, y dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a Anna. No la entendía, no podría comprenderla jamás, ella no sabía nada de su sufrimiento, y se atrevía a hablar de él con descaro, como si lo conociese. Su condescendencia sacaba lo peor de Elsa.

-Gracias-Dijo amargamente-por venir a ver el lugar. Sin duda tienes el tacto y la delicadeza de una gracia-Siseó-Corre, ve colina a bajo y cuenta mis secretos, ¡Haz un informe completo!-Le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia arriba de nuevo, desandando sus pasos en pos de su habitación-¡Adiós!

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no? Ya decía la joven princesa que era todo demasiado bello para ser real. ¿Es que Elsa jamás la iba a dejar acercarse? ¿Su amistad se había esfumado por completo? Los buenos momentos de la niñez habían quedado enterrados bajo la nieve, y la propia reina se afanaba en aniquilarlos para que no pudiesen volver a ver la luz. Debería haber sabido que la soledad se negaba a abandonarla, y que la inaccesible muchacha no iba a poner de su parte. Pero Anna era terca como una mula, y se había callado demasiadas cosas como para impedir que su lengua las soltase en ese momento. Empezó a perseguirla escaleras arriba, mientras hablaba:

-¿Ves? Siempre me dispensas el mismo trato. Me das la espalda y me golpeas con la puerta en la cara. ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?-Jadeó a causa del esfuerzo, pero no se rindió, buscando no perder de vista a Elsa y alzando su voz para que esta pudiese oírla perfectamente-Échame si quieres, pero que sepas que soy la única que no está al cien por cien convencida de que tú seas la profecía.

Se detuvo cuando un nuevo umbral apareció, y la rubia permaneció en el centro de lo que Anna creyó que se trataba de sus aposentos. Eran igual de hermosos que el resto del palacio, pero estaba demasiado enfadada como para darse cuenta de ellos. Por su parte, la reina entornó los ojos con visible fastidio. Estaba harta de las rumores que habían corrido sobre su propia persona, acerca de que sería la monarca de corazón de hielo de la cual hablaban las leyendas de Arendelle. Todo era mentira, una casualidad, pero empezaba a sacarla de quicio, y, para que negarlo, en el fondo temía que fuese así y buscaba autoconvencerse de lo contrario.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Anna. Me da igual-Obvio no era así, pues la tormenta persistía en el interior del palacio-No eres más que una necia que se casa con un extraño.

Ese si que había sido un golpe bajo. Anna enrojeció hasta que sus orejas mostraron el mismo tono que su cabello, y sus mejillas se hincharon.

-¡Eso es injusto!-Protestó indignada, dolida por su ataque verbal-¿Y qué hay de ti? Siempre apartas a los demás de tu lado-Le recriminó-Los tratas con la misma frialdad con la que siempre me has obsequiado-Sus ojos brillaron, y contuvo el llanto. Tal vez era de melancolía o de furia, pero como fuese: ella no lloraría esta vez, aunque fuera una mera cuestión de orgullo.

-Tu sólo eres una estúpida que no es capaz de ver más allá de sus propias narices-La tempestad arreciaba, agitando la capa de escarcha de Elsa y alterando su estado de ánimo, que de por sí estaba estrechamente vinculado a esta-Sólo piensas en ti, siempre.

La princesa, presa del enfado, dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, en un intento por descargar la frustración.

-¡No tienes ni idea!

-No, Anna, eres tu la que no sabe nada. Y no voy a perder ni un minuto más hablando contigo-Sentenció.

¿Por qué la hería de aquella manera? La situación era demasiado complicada, ninguna de las dos cedería ante las imposiciones de la otra, demasiado cabezotas como para reconocer sus errores. Porque era evidente que ambas habían tomado caminos incorrectos, pero de ninguna manera dejarían su brazo a torcer. Los anhelos habían quedado nublados por el orgullo en ambas, y estaban a punto de volver a distanciarlas en el propio hielo.

-Tal vez me equivoqué contigo-Anna habló con calma, pero la decepción imprimía sus palabras.

Elsa la miró con frialdad. Su pecho se agitaba presa de la ansiedad, dejando que su descontrol aumentase, quedando subyugado por una fina hebra de dominio que estaba a punto de quebrarse. La desesperación nunca la abandonaría, no podría estar cerca de sus seres queridos. Estaba claro que destruiría sin quererlo todo aquello que tocase, y esos pensamientos nublaban su mente sumiéndola en la oscuridad más dolorosa. Echaba demasiadas cosas de menos, pero tenía la certeza de que la vida le había negado el afecto de una familia, y la distancia que había puesto delante de Anna no podría ser salvada nunca más.

Lo mejor era que se marchase.

-¿Tu? Tu siempre has estado equivocada con todo-Replicó.

Anna se dio la vuelta, consciente de que ya no había nada más que hacer. Lo lamentaba hondamente, pero sentía la necesidad de decir algo, lo que fuese. Tal vez no escogió las palabras adecuadas, pero su razón turbada le impedía mantener a raya sus propios pensamientos, a pesar de la inestabilidad de la que hacía gala Elsa.

-Tal vez sí que eres el monarca de corazón de hielo de la profecía.

Elsa se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos ante su inminente pérdida de voluntad. Las emociones estallaron en el pecho de la reina, dejando que el invierno de su interior se expandiese por su cuerpo, recorriendo cada una de sus extremidades, pero concentrándose en su pecho. Salió disparado de este como una ráfaga helada y atronadora, que sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta, alcanzó a Anna en su corazón obligándola a caer al suelo.

-¡YO NO SOY LA PROFECÍA!


End file.
